Meant to Be
by kyliemav
Summary: Troyella Onesot...Troy and Gabriella broke up after high school, but what will happen when they meet up later? first fanfic!


**Okay I have been part of fanfiction for like ever so I figured it was time to write one ) so this is my first story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ( except all the posters I have )**

**A/N: troyella oneshot… here it goes… **

Their eyes met as they shook hands carefully across the table. It wasn't the first time they had met. They had been high school sweethearts. They broke up after graduation because they were going to colleges that were on opposite sides of the country. They hadn't talked since that day.

She is Gabriella Montez. She is the famous lawyer that handles all the celebrity cases. She really made a name for herself after high school.

He is Troy Bolton. The hot, star player for the LA Lakers. He had played four years at Duke, and then went straight to the Lakers.

Now, ten years after the day they broke up, they are sitting next to each other at a Hollywood charity events for AIDS.

They stared into each others eyes for a good five minutes before Gabriella broke the stare and looked down, blushing. She was thinking, "I still love him." He happened to be thinking the same thing.

After dinner Troy, looking a little nervous, turned to Gabriella and asked, "Gabi, do you want to dance?"

She looked at him and seemed to get lost in his amazing blue eyes. She just nodded and couldn't help but to think, "He called me Gabi, just like he used to."

They walked out on to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck. They could not break the gaze between them. When the song was over Troy bent down and kissed her. She was surprised at first, but then reacted and melted into his arms.

Soon, people started wolf whistles and the two broke apart, blushing. Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and led her back to the table.

"So Gabi, I'm thinking that after that you feel the same way as I do," Troy said grinning.

"Yeah, I would say so," Gabriella said looking deep into his eyes.

"Gabi, I love you so much. I don't think I ever really stopped. I haven't found anyone who I felt the same way with," Troy openly said.

Gabriella said, "I love you too. We should've never broken up, but we did. So I'm glad that we're both here now."

Troy said, "It's almost like it's meant to be."

Gabriella just smiled and dragged Troy back out to the dance floor.

They danced the whole night. People who were watching whispered about the two being in love. After that fateful night, Troy and Gabi were inseparable. Even though they both had demanding schedules, they always made time for each other.

Six months after the two had gotten together again, Troy decided that he was going to propose. He went to Tiffany's, in disguise of course, and bought an amazing diamond ring. He knew Gabi would love it and walked out of the store with a gigantic smile plastered on his face.

Troy had told Gabi to come over to his house at seven for a surprise. Gabi was confused because Troy had also told her to dress up. So now standing at the front door, wearing a gorgeous black and white strapless dress, she saw a note that said,

"Go around to the backyard for your surprise.

Love you, Troy"

She walked around and opened the gate that led to the backyard. When she opened it her jaw dropped. The whole backyard was decorated in white twinkle lights. The gazebo was decorated with lights and red roses, Gabi's favorite. Troy stood in the middle smiling.

Gabi walked over to him and before he could say anything he started talking.

"Gabi, I knew from the first moment I saw you that I was in love. You are my other half and I don't know what I would've done if we hadn't met up again. I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

And with that he got down on one knee and pulled out the ring.

Gabi started to cry, but managed to get out a "YES!"

Troy jumped up and pulled Gabi into an earthshattering kiss. After they broke apart, Troy slid the ring onto Gabi's finger and they started to dance.

"You know what Troy?" asked Gabi.

"What?"

"I guess we really are meant to be."

**So what did ya think? This is my first story so no flames please ) review puhlease )**

**kyliee**


End file.
